Yumi and Ulrich: Encounter
by Realm Of The Forgotten
Summary: It has been 5 months since Yumi and Ulrich last made love. Now both of them can't take the disconnection any longer.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Lost in You

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko™ or any characters or persons associated with it.

Warning: Reader Discretion Advised! This story contains explicit references to sexual conduct. Read at your own risk.

Authors Note: I always thought that Ulrich and Yumi were good together and I assure you most of us do. So I thought I'd give the readers a little bit of what they wanted.

Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1

As the sun rose above the horizon, Yumi's eyes slowly opened and were attacked by light. As usual, the first thing that entered her mind was Ulrich. These thought weren't at all intrusive, they were welcomed and sometimes begged for. Yumi remembered that one night the Ulrich took her. The pure ecstasy her bodied experienced in those short moments were incredible. Ulrich's weight pressing on her chest, their breath in sync; Yumi could have never thought that she would feel so strongly for someone. Physical attraction for Yumi was almost unheard of until she met Ulrich. Now it's all she can think of, until her dad opened the door.

"Yumi, wake up. Ulrich is downstairs waiting for you"

"Thanks daddy, _though you could have knocked on the fucking door before coming into my god damn room. I could have been naked."_

With that, Yumi jumped off the bed, only to have her feet hit with a massive burst of cold floor. It sent a shockwave up her legs, through her vagina, and all the way up to her shoulders. Memories of Ulrich that one night flooded back, and all she wanted was to re-experience that serenity again. Just as she started to get dressed, taking off her shirt, then her bra, exposing her breast to the cold air, Ulrich opened the door. It was alright, they had both seen each other before. The times when they would accidentally walk in on each other (sometimes they just said it was an accident) and blush and scream were gone long ago.

"Oh. Ulrich, Hi!"

"Hi Yumi. You turned hard"

Yumi looked down to notice that her nipples had hardened. She could tell that Ulrich loved the sight of her naked chest and that all he wanted to do right then was tackle her.

"It's OK Ulrich. Go ahead"

She winked suggestively, and Ulrich didn't need her to say it again. He quickly locked the door and slowly walked towards Yumi. She couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. Ulrich's eyes were so bright. All Yumi wanted to do was look into those eyes and never move hers. Before Yumi could think, Ulrich was upon her. Fondling her breast and running his hand down her stomach down to her pants. He quickly undressed Yumi and kissed her deeply and passionately. Yumi thrust her tongue into Ulrich's mouth, both of them breathing heavily as the succumbed to the passion that they both had denied themselves so much since that one night. Like a tree falling, Yumi fell back onto the bed. Undoing Ulrich's pants and pulling them off.

"Yumi, I've waited for so long."  
" I know. Me too. Now we have the time"

Ulrich lifted himself up on one arm, and ran his arm down Yumi's chest, and then her stomach, seeking the crevice. He thrust his fingers into her, and in an instant Yumi's eyes dilated and she moaned in pleasurable pain.

"Ulrich, deeper"

Ulrich quickly thrust his fingers deeper into Yumi, and she screamed Ulrich's name.

"OH ULRICH"

Slowly Ulrich's smile widened from one side of his face to the next. As he pushed and pulled out of Yumi, she screamed and moaned digging her hands and nails deeper into Ulrich's skin. The pain was incredible for Ulrich, but he slowly got off Yumi.

"Ulrich, I've waited for that for so long."

"Me too"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko

Yumi and Ulrich: Encounter

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok... I got enough reviews. I think i'll update. Anyway, last chapter had some kinks in it which i will make up for in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review and no flames.

**Rated M for sexual situations and harsh language. This is after all, a lemon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters.

Previously in Chapter 1

Yumi and Ulrich met in a steamy encounter in Yumi's room. Not a remote occurence, so they know what each other wants **(AC: I'll put a plot in here. Some of it may be strictly lemon, but it'll have some substance, i assure you)**

Chapter 2: Yumi's House

It had been a long time since either of them moved. Both of them lay naked on Yumi's bed. Neither of them saying a word, just breathing heavily. Ulrich couldn't stand the silence any longer or the fact that no one was moving. He slowly moved his hand over to Yumi's leg and then slid it up until he came to her waist where he slid his fingers in and out of her warm body. Yumi couldn't help from moaning. Ulrich couldn't help but be excited. Here in front of him lay a beautiful girl, nude, and willing. He unbuttoned pants and slid down his boxers. He leaned lower and sucked on yumi's exposed breast.

"Ulrich, my god." Said Yumi as she moved her hand over to his shaft and grasped it. Ulrich's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Yumi guided Ulrich to her and slid him inside her.

"Omigod, faster. Faster!"

Ulrich obeyed and made his rhythm faster. Both of their breathing patterns were in sync, and Yumi screamed in elation at the sensation she was experiencing. Yumi arched her back as Ulrich moved his penis in and out of her and Yumi's eyes dilated.

Ulrich collapsed in a heap on top of Yumi, panting and sweating.

"Ulrich, you know exactly what makes me happy...how? How do you know?"  
"Just instinct my love. Just instinct."

"Well make sure your instinct stays where it is. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand."

They both smiled, and moved towards each other. The moment there lips connected and Yumi's breath entered Ulrich's lungs, was the moment that Yumi's phone usually rang. This time was no different. It was Jeremie.

When Yumi picked it up, she all the sudden wished she hadn't. Jeremie was frantic.

"Yumi, we've got a problem down here"

There were explosions in the background and it sounded like a large amount of steam was venting.

"XANA has found a way past the lab's cyber defenses. He's turning off all support systems and it's all overheating. Get the fuck down here god damnit! AHH!"

The line went dead. Yumi, still completely nude and unconvered, dropped the phone to the floor in shock. Ulrich, being the perfect boyfriend without thinking reacted.

"What's wrong?" said Ulrich.

"It's the lab. XANAs gotten past the cyber defense grid. He's overheating the system."

"God damnit. Get dressed. I'll call Odd."

"Ok"

When all had gathered at the lab, it really wasn't a lab anymore. It was all destroyed. Pipes were strewn everywhere, but that wasn't the most distinct presence in the lab. XANAs monsters had taken the floor. Among the lower level monsters, stood four crabs and 2 blocks.

"Where the fuck is Jeremie? We need weapons! Odd, there should be a nail gun around her, go find it. Ulrich..."

"I know."

And with that, all of them split up.

------------------

Yumi's POV

------------------

Yumi didn't like being alone with blocks and crabs that could actually fire. Hopefully XANA wouldn't get the bright idea to bring in a sphere. She had to find Ulrich. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped it would be. Up ahead on the rafters, she heard the click and clack of metal legs. A pawn... easy enough. But quite difficult without a weapon. With Yumi's luck, she could find one of the guns Jeremie had made and stashed around the lab. Her mind was reeling, overwhelmed, and for some odd reason exhausted, until she heard Ulrich's voice

"Yumi! Where are you!"

"Over here"

The peace was again quickly shattered by the sound of a monster charging its weapon.

"Shit!" Ulrich yelled, raising his weapon and firing dead on into the symbol of the monster aiming fo Yumi.

"Yumi! Get over here! Quick"

"Coming!"

Ulrich didn't have to say it twice. Yumi dashed across the catwalk to the footlocker at the end. With grace, she spun and evaded the laser fire from the crabs. Right next to here, was the energy weapon Jeremie had made for her.

"I made it!"

"Good! Now, take out the monsters down here"

"Ok!"

**End Chapter 2**

**(AN: Hey. Sorry about the wait. I'm going to have to end this chapter early because I'm trying to figure out what it's all about now that there's a battle going on. **

**Chapter 3 coming soon)**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Yumi and Ulrich Encounter **

**Chapter 3**

**The Catalyst**

Yumi raised the giant energy weapon and aimed for one of the crabs taking post on the floor. What she didn't expect when she pulled the trigger, was that the output would not be a mild backlash, it would be a giant backlash that would destroy a 6 foot radius of the floor, henceforth creating a crater.

"What the fuck? _Jeremie…. You left your mark in more ways then one. I hope your alright."_

The chaos in Yumi's mind was interrupted by Ulrich.

"Yumi, we make to make it to the control room and shut down the scanners!"  
"Ok"

"Can you make it down the floor?"  
"Ya…"

"Yumi!"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you"_

"I know. I love you too"

Yumi ran to the elevator, and rode it down to the floor. She would be welcomed by more monsters ready to fire. But oddly enough they were hesitating, why? Yumi noticed movement behind the line of monsters. The front line separated to allow this person to come through. What proceeded to approach Yumi was of course a monster, but not one the warriors had ever seen before. It was made of pure energy, powerful and deadly to the touch. It wasn't hard to know who or what this was. It was XANA. What surprised Yumi even more was that it spoke first.

"You are… Yumi of the Lyoko warriors?"

"I am, and you are XANA."  
"Correct. I have finally found away to exploit your systems to materialize myself in this world. I may tell you how, because you will not live long enough to tell anyone. Utilizing the electronic energy field generated by your equipment and the energy contained in your nuclear battery, I was able to construct a temporary manifestation of myself. Your mistake, Lyoko Warrior, was allowing my Schipazoa monster to acquire as much of Aelita's memory as I had. Using all the memory fragments from the sessions I was able to piece together a complete memory piece."

Furious, Yumi raised her weapon and aimed for XANA.

"It is useless Yumi, I am made of pure energy. As is the output charge of your weapon. Discharging into my body will only serve to help me grow and maintain my presence on this world longer."

"Where is Jeremie you bastard?"

"Jeremie, your operator?

"Yes. What the fuck have you done with him?"

"He is safe, for the moment"

"What do you want XANA?"

"A.I. such as myself do not concern ourselves with material possessions like you humans do. All I desire is the memory of Aelita."

"Why? Why the fuck do you want to take Aelita's memory?"  
"So I can make my manifestation in this world permanent"

"That won't happen. We won't allow it to happen"

"There is not much you can do to stop me warrior, nor your predecessors"

"Predecessors? Wait! There have been others before us."  
"Ignorant being, there have been dozens before you. Each group I have eliminated, I will give this group praise however, you have lasted the longest of all of them"

"We will also be the last you ever fight. Aelita's memory will never be yours."

"Very well, we will finish this now"

_Ulrich where the hell are you?_

Before Yumi could react, XANA began to charge. He then turned his arm into a blade made of pure energy and thrust it into Yumi's stomach.

"Oh my god" Yumi's voice was airy as her lungs were being punctured by the blade

"Your life is inconsequential Yumi, die knowing you lived to be one of the greatest Lyoko Warriors that I have ever faced."

Yumi's eyes rolled back into her head, and as she drew her last breath, she saw only one thing.

_Ulrich._

Yumi fell limp still attached to the blade.

"Goodbye warrior"

**End Chapter 3**

**(AN: To all Yumi fans, don't worry there's still more to come. Please review and please, no flames)**

**Yumi and Ulrich: Encounter**

**Chapter 4**

**Stand Up**

_**Rated M for sexual situations, strong language, and violence**_

**(Author's Note: Alright, I'm going to see where this goes. This is going to be in different POV for now. Seems to be working well.)**

_Previously in Chapter 3: X.A.N.A. materialized himself using the energy harnessed in various places around the factory. After speaking to Yumi and finding reasoning fruitless, he attacked Yumi with an energy blade, driving it into her stomach._

**Ulrich POV**

All of the sudden, Ulrich felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it felt like he was having a knife shoved into him.

"Yumi…."

He knew what he had to do, he had to turn back and help Yumi. But where is Odd?

He picked up his cell phone and called him. When he picked up, Ulrich was relieved.

"Not a great time now! I found Jeremie though, he was being guarded by two crabs."

"Is he alive Odd?"

"Yeah he's alive. Walking around just fine. We're working on shutting down the scanners."

"Good. I need to go help Yumi. Are you and Jeremie going to be ok?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks"

As Ulrich hung up, he wished he could use his Lyoko powers here.

When Ulrich got down the elevator, he saw Yumi laying on the ground in a pool of blood and a massive ball of blue light standing over her.

"NO!"

The monster standing over Yumi turned to face Ulrich.

"Another warrior…. Ulrich…."

"Who are you?"

"Alas, I do not possess an individual body of yet. A better question would be what I am?"

"XANA…"

"You will end up like your friend"

As he willed, XANAs monsters took aim for Ulrich and fired multiple shots.

Ulrich ducked behind a barrier and called Odd again.

"What Ulrich! I'm busy!"

"XANA's materialized. I need to destroy him"

"Hold on, lemme give you to Jeremie"

"Yes Ulrich?"

"XANAs materialized, What can I do?"  
"Ah.. Not good. What is his form?"

"Light. A lot of blue light"

"An energy being. Alright hold on just a second."

"Alright I have an idea, there's a magnet on the floor that was used to move parts around when the factory was active. I might be able to control it from here. It may take a minute if XANA has taken control of the system"

"Alright make it quick!"

Then Ulrich hung up the phone again, wishing he didn't have to.

**Jeremie's POV**

"I need to get into the system" said Jeremie

"Good luck, if XANA has materialized, the first thing he'll do is take the system" Odd had no idea what XANA really could do.

"I know, but I have ways of getting past that."

Jeremie jumped into his chair and booted up his computer. Expectedly, XANA had taken the computer.

"Damn it. I have an idea…"

Jeremie practically built this system. XANA staying in control of it was like a spider trying to take over an ant hill. He started his laptop and connected the two hard drives then booted up his top of the line firewall, custom built. XANA won't get in here.

XANAs control program was simple. It was as if he didn't really care about controlling the system. The lines of code were primitive using an outdated A-20D hack program. Jeremie was able to break into the system with ease.

"I'm in"

"Good job Einstein. I knew there was a reason we called you that."

Jeremie chuckled and smiled as he took control over the security cameras on the floor and the magnet. When he turned on the magnet and watched XANA's energy manifestation flicker and dissipate, he remembered why he loved what he did.

**End Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 5

**Ulrich POV**

XANA began to dissipate and Ulrich couldn't help but break out laughing.

"XANA, did you ever fucking think you could win?"

"Yes, and I will" he muttered as the light disappeared into the magnets pull.

"Yumi!"

Ulrich's phone starting ringing, making him jump.

"Yes Jeremie"

"What's wrong Ulrich?"

"Yumi, I think she's gone."

"What? Why?"

"She's laying in a pool of blood Jeremie, I don't think she could possibly still be alive."

"We still have the jump back in time."  
"What about the tower? We have to shut it down first."

"Oddly enough, XANA's appearance and the presence of an activated tower are strangely un related. His manifestation was completely self-maintained. We'll figure out how later"

It seemed as if Yumi might have been seriously injured, but she was not intent on letting go yet. Slowly and painfully, her eyes opened only to be attacked by the sun. Hyper-ventilating and bleeding, she managed to airily mutter something.

"_Ulrich, where are you?"_

Ulrich heard her strain to speak and quickly reacted.

"Jeremie, don't make the jump. Yumi's still alive. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Understood."

**2 weeks later**

**Intensive Care Unit **

"Ulrich…."

He had been asleep in the same chair for 3 days, barely moving to eat. Ulrich jolted to consciousness as he heard her voice.  
"Yeah, I'm here"

"Ulrich, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"  
"I'll be fine I guess….."  
Yumi looked under the covers and lifted up her gown to see the stitched gash in her abdomen.

"Ulrich, what happened?"

"You don't remember? XANA's manifestation impaled you with an energy blade. There was some internal bleeding. We told the doctors you tripped and fell on one of the spikes going into the factory parking lot. They said that if the spike (blade) had gone a little bit lower, it would have cut your tube and…."

"No…."

"It's fine though, that fortunately wasn't the case. Fortunately the blade missed most of the vital areas. Unfortunately it did manage to make contact with your right lung and so… while you were unconscious they had to do a lung transplant."

"What the fuck?"  
"It went well though, you'll just have to be on medication for the rest of your natural born life to help make sure that your immune system doesn't attack the transplant lung."  
"How long till…?"

"Another day at most, then we'll have the time. But I want you to rest so your not getting worn out so quick"  
Yumi chuckled at this attempt at humor. Funny, she managed to have a sense of humor in this mangled state.

"Good night, I'll be here"  
"Thank you my love"  
**2 Days later**

**Yumi's house**

It had been quite a while since anybody had even thought of XANA since his royal ass-whooping at the factory. Jeremie had told the group that it seemed that XANAs vital signs were weak, and Lyoko has stayed oddly enough absent of monsters for some time. According to his theory, XANA had needed Aelita's memory for more reasons then just information. It seemed Aelita's memory could be used to manifest an AI in the real world, in the right amounts. When XANA put all his cards out on the table, he had nothing left, for the time being. Until then, the team had some off time. Jeremie and Aelita had been in Jeremies dorm room for a week straight, only came out to go to class. Odd had managed to stay entertained, unsuccessfully attempting to annoy Jeremie and Aelita for fun. Yumi and Ulrich… well. They've been having fun in their own way.

**9 p.m.**

**Yumi's back porch**

As the moon slowly moved to radiate it's calming light through the obstructing clouds, Yumi and Ulrich were watching. Enjoying the calm serenity they had almost never experienced together.

"You know, Ulrich? My parents won't be home for hours."  
"Really? Hmm.. 3 minutes?"

"Two and then we'll make up for all this time we've missed"

They both dashed into the house, Yumi pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra as she ran up the stairs and Ulrich undoing his belt and pants before he even got to the top. It seemed that everyone was enjoying the calm cool air, only while they can.

**END SNEAK PEAK.**

**(Author's Note: Yes this is a cliffhanger. We all know XANA is never defeated, in my opinion, you can't defeat what never lived in the first place)**


End file.
